1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a cleat member.
2. Description of Related Art
MacNeill (U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,260) is directed to a dual density plastic cleat for footwear. MacNeill teaches a removably attachable cleat for shoes. The cleat has a base of strong material and an outer layer of a soft material that absorbs some of the impact force when the cleat strikes a surface. The cleat has four projections. An outer layer of soft deformable material overlays the projections and is supported by a stronger and stiffer material of the base. The outer layer also provides improved traction or slip resistance in environments other than turf penetrating athletic surfaces.
MacNeill also teaches that the outer layer may be semi-transparent or translucent. MacNeill teaches that this allows a user to directly observe the amount of the outer layer remaining over the projections, so that the worn cleat may be replaced before the stiff inner material of the base emerges through the projections.
Khutz (U.S. patent application publication number 2007/0062070) is directed to a traction member for a shoe. Khutz teaches a cleat that includes circumferentially spaced large traction elements extending generally downward and radially outward from a periphery and from a hub. The cleat further includes three small traction elements that are also spaced about the periphery. Khutz also teaches a first component, a second component and third component. Khutz teaches that the first component can be made of opaque polyurethane, the second component can be made of opaque polyurethane and the third component can be made of transparent polyurethane.